Training Day
by yoursafetyisassured
Summary: Erik gets to lead training for a day... the guys are going to need all the luck they can get.


(Erik)

"I'm taking over training today. Charles needs to train too." I say, as nervous glances from the children meet me. "I want everyone changed in their training attire and out here in 5 minutes!" I shout, laughing as everyone takes of running towards the mansion to change, Charles included.

I wait patiently, checking my watch, this was going to be fun. In five minutes exactly, the last person, Sean, runs out. "Alright I hope everyone like running! You'll be doing it alot today! Everyone start running around the mansion, fall behind and I'll make you run extra, let's begin with 4 laps." Everyone groaned as we took off. Hank doing a slow jog to stay with everyone who didn't have super speed. I was focused on the grounds, the rocks sounding noisy under our feet. It wasn't until the beginning of the third lap when I noticed people getting tired. Sean starting to slow as everyone looked red faced.

Charles, Sean, Raven, and Alex breathing heavily, looking angrily at Hank who wasn't breaking a sweat. "Not my fault!" Hank murmered defensivley. I laughed as I saw Charles stumbled over a larger rock. 'Having fun are we?' Charles voice came trough my mind, 'Quite.' I thought back. Smirking as he looked angrily at me, lips parted and sweat coating his face. Once we finished our fourth lap, everyone collapsed on the ground panting.

I just stood there with Hank, smiling. I have been training to catch Shaw since I was 18 so this was no sweat for me. "I...need...a...smaller...mansion..." Charles said between breathes, as everyone shook their head in agreement. "Alright, up up... time for combat training." I said walking over to the yard as everyone stood and started to follow me.

"Alright Charles you're up." I said beckoning the smaller man to the space we cleared for this very reason. Charles looked at me, nervousness obviously trying to be concealed. I smirked, "Ever been in a fight Charles?" "No..." Charles answered back quickly. "What do you weigh...154?" I said sizing him up. "152... exactly..." Charles said slowly. This will be no problem! He's lighter and shorter than me, arm span is smaller too! I grinned evily. "Since, you're inexperienced I'll let you go first...make your move!"

"Umm... How about I retaliate?" Charles questioned, I just nodded and threw a fist to his jaw. Charles dodged it, looking shocked. My jaw dropped as I stared at him, how did Charles do that? I threw another punch and he dodged it again, but this time I didn't hesitate to throw another and I didn't expect to hit him but I did. Charles fell backwards as blood flowed freely from a cut above his eyebrow.

His fingers went up to touch the cut on his head gingerly. "Sorry...I didn't expecte to hit you. I may have hit you a little too hard." I said guiltly, as I reached a hand out to help him up. He shoved my hand away, "Shaw and his men wont think twice before they nail me has hard as they can. Another round."

Charles stood up and I charged at him throwing punch after punch as he dodged and threw some back. I don't even remeber how I came to be pinning him down telling him to surrender. He bucked widly and shoved me backwards off of me. Then, he was on top, and we rolled.

I didn't realize were getting carried away till Raven started screaming, "Watch out!" Before I could register her words we rolled once more, both of us falling twenty feet into the lake. We both went under. I kicked to the surface, noticing Charles wasn't there. I started to panic. "Charles!" I screamed the kids looking at me from above, fear evident in their faces.

I was about to dive under and look for him till something grabbed my feet and tugged me below the surface. I cracked my eyes under the water to see Charles's face smiling at me, hair floating around his face. I smiled and slapped him under the water before we both kicked off to the surface.

When we could breathe again we started laughing. Charles was the only one who could make me smile and laugh. If he tells anyone that, I'll deny it.


End file.
